(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high power sonar pulse generators and more particularly to a high power sonar pulse generator driven by a low power electrical motor having a flywheel placed in the mechanical system connecting the small motor and large generator. Since the large power output from the pulse generator is required only intermittently, the energy stored in the rotating flywheel allows the small motor to effectively drive the large output pulse generator while a braking effect on the flywheel is used to vary the sonar impulse to produce an advantageous FM glide.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional high powered sonar pulse generators can draw over 200 kilowatts (kw) average power during pulse transmission periods of approximately one second. Each system requires a power supply to convert the AC power of the ship's bus to DC which in turn is applied to the driver amplifying stages. This ship's power supply actually must deliver somewhat more than 200 kw in view of power supply inefficiency. Furthermore, existing sonar transducer driving sources require use of either solid state devices or vacuum tubes. The instant invention provides a rugged motor generator system which permits high power sonar to be used on existing surface and subsurface platforms having limited primary electrical power or can be used to improve the reliability of existing sonar systems by eliminating high power electronics. The invention is also directly applicable to new sonar systems for future surface ships and submarines.